


With Friends Like These

by AdmantCrow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Coincidences, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Love Confessions, Neurodiversity, Off-screen Confession, Pining, Rain, supportive friends, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: On one of their usual days out at the mall, Shizuku and Kasumi discover - or rather, finally hear her admit to - Rina's deep crush on Ai, and set about to build her the perfect plan to help her confess.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Rina-Chan Board says: Sigh...” Rina said, holding up a dejected page on her Rina-Chan Board. It was in the mid-afternoon, soon after school. A couple times a week, the first years of the club all went out to the huge mall nearby the school, just to hang out away from their other friends – their own special afternoons. Things had gone as usual – they'd had some food, wandered to a store or two, and were right now just sitting at a bench, chatting about whatsoever. Rina had been notably quieter then usual, lost in thought about something, spending a lot of time walking behind Shizuku and Kasumi, who walked ahead of her hand-in-hand as they looked at stores.

“Everything all right, Rina?” Kasumi asked, leaning around Shizuku to look at her.

“Seeing you guys, so happy together just makes me...” She sighed again, holding up Rina-Chan Board once more.

“Rina? What is it?” Shizuku asked again.

“How do you confess to someone you like?” Rina said flatly. She'd read in books and seen in movies when people were so shocked cutlery clattered to the table, but never before in real life.

“What.” Kasumi stated, staring directly at Rina.

“Could you, um, go over that again for us, Rina?” Shizuku said, excitement crossing her features. Rina tilted her head, a little confused about their reactions. Had she not spoken clearly enough? She'd been told she did that sometimes.

“I, um, just wanted some advice on how to...” Saying it again made her actually feel more embarrassed about all this. “On how to ask someone out.”

“Who do you like!?” Shizuku said, far more animated then usual.

“Who the heck do you think she likes!?” Kasumi asked, shaking her head. “Ayumu? Kanata? Of course it's Ai!” Despite her assurance, both girls looked at Rina for confirmation, who gave a little nod.

“Oh, finally!” Kasumi sighed, clapping her hands lightly.

“I've been wondering for _months_ when you two would get together!” Shizuku chimed in.

“Is it... that obvious that I like her?” Rina said slowly, looking more then a little embarrassed Kasumi giggled a bit, shaking her head.

“Rina, I don't want to be mean, but you could see it from space how much you like her.” Rina just looked at her shoes.

“Oh.” She murmured, sounding a little dejected.

“That's not a bad thing, though!” Kasumi quickly corrected herself, shaking her head rapidly, which cheered Rina up a bit.

“Yes, yes, don't listen to my dear Kasumi's idiocy.” Shizuku said, ignoring Kasumi's annoyed _Hey!_. “I'm just thrilled you chose us to ask about all this. Why'd you pick us, anyway?”

“I wanted to ask you two, since you've been dating for a while, and better options are a little more intimidating.” She quickly flicked through her notebook, a teasing, rather silly face popping up in front of her actual face. Kasumi glared at Rina whilst Shizuku descended into giggles.

“Oh, you're so mean to us sometimes, Rina.” She laughed, shaking her head. Kasumin, however, had other ideas.

“Wait, wait, wait!” She said loudly, slamming her hands on the table. “Who's a better option then Kasumin, and more importantly, _who's the better options!?_ ”. Rina tilted her head again, not following.

“Aren't Emma and Karin together? I walked in on them kissing in the club room, and that got all giggly and embarrassed” Rina thought for a long moment before continuing. Maybe friends just do that in Emma's home country.” Shizuku practically roared with laughter, turning the heads of a few other people in the building.

“I don't think that's quite right, Rina...” She managed to force out, stifling her giggles. Kasumin just looked flat out furious at this point.

“How did that escape my masterful perception!?” She murmured putting her head in her hands, rubbing her hair rapidly. Shizuku shook her head and gestured back to Rina.

“I think Rina had more to say, Kasumin.” Rina shook her head, pulling out a beaming page of Rina-Chan Board.

“It's okay, I love seeing you too talk to each other like that. The way you two show you care about each other is really cute and endearing.” Both Kasumi and Shizuku went a little red from her comment, glancing at one another with silly little smiles.

“Oh, stop.” Kasumi sighed, putting a hand on her cheek. “But feel free to praise me more after you tell me more about all this.” Shizuku shook her head, but didn't say anything to allow Rina to speak.

Rina started to tell them about what had happened, which turned out to be _a lot_. How Ai had become Rina's first real friend, how they spent so much time together, the two of them mutually helping each other in their new passion as school idols. Once Rina started talking, she didn't stop for half an hour. She started to tell her two friends on how she'd felt things had changed recently in the weeks and months since her debut performance with her new Rina-Chan Board. She felt Ai had been even more attached to her, taking her to movies and arcades and whatever else, and nothing made Rina happier – but what really felt different was when Rina _wasn't_ with her. She missed her, every moment they weren't together, like a piece of her was missing.

“It's like I'm not really happy when I'm not with Ai.” Rina said quietly, staring in her lap. “I-I am, though, but it's just like I'm not at my full power when we're apart. And I started to think what that meant, and I was thinking it's just because I like her so much, and then I started to think...”  
  
“That you're in love with her, right?” Shizuku said, quietly, rubbing Rina's shoulder. Rina gave a little nod, embarrassed

“In love!?” Kasumi said, probably a little too loudly. “You're head over heels! You've been hit with an arrow! You've been...” She took a few deep breaths, calming herself down.

“So I am? It's kind of hard to be sure that's what my brain thinks, but-”

“Trust us, Rina.” Shizuku murmured. “I haven't seen someone drowning so deeply in a crush since, well...” She tilted her head at Kasumi, who somehow didn't notice. Rina let out the quietest of giggles, nodding.

“T-Thanks for putting up with me not getting it. It's a little hard to work out how I feel, sometimes, but this really helps. I think I just really just need some help working out a nice way to let Ai know how I feel. I probably could do it myself, but...”  
  
“Say no more, my dear student.” Kasumi murmured, stoking her chin. For once, Shizuku actually went along with her nonsense.

“Indeed. Under our wing, we'll give you the perfect _game plan_ to make your confession as smooth as possible.” Rina sat perfectly still for a few moments, watching her two friends, before resolutely nodding.

“Okay. Let's do it.” Kasumi and Shizuku looked at each other, beaming.

“Come on, then!” Kasumi declared, jumping to her feet. “Let's have a great afternoon, and we'll work out our, uh, _your_ game plan on how to help you find the words!” Shizuku joined Kasumi in beaming at Rina, who seemed to gain a new sense of courage from her dear friend's words.

“Okay. Let's go.”

* * *

They spent the next few hours just wandering around the mall, looking for things Rina could use to more easily confess to Ai, eventually making their way to a coffee and tea shop they all frequented together. They didn't find anything physical they could use, but they had a great time regardless, going into all manner of stores, Shizuku and Kasumi both throwing completely off-the-wall ideas to Rina that sent the former two into giggling fits and Rina very obviously enjoying herself anyway. At the end of the day, they really didn't actually have that many good ideas for Rina's confession, but at the very least, their supportive words and actions seemed to help her confidence.   
The store they'd come to had a very cosy atmosphere, especially now, as the rain was pouring outside, the three girls having to pull out umbrellas when they made their way from the mall to the store.   
  
After getting drinks for the three of them, Shizuku joined her dear friends at one of the store's tables, placing each drink in front of the others.

They talked idly for a little while, more just relaxing in the shadow of the pouring rain, but soon Kasumi went quiet, watching Rina quietly, even as she talked to Shizuku.

“Hey, Rina.” Kasumi asked, her shorter friend glancing over at her. “Everything okay?” Rina tilted her head in confusion, before looking down at the table.

“Is it that obvious?” She said quietly. Shizuku put down her drink, patting her hand.

“It's okay. You don't need to say anything.” Rina shook her head, sighing gently.

“I didn't really think on this.” Rina murmured. “But what if she says no? What if she...” She'd been so excited to really make herself understand that she didn't just think of Ai as a dear friend, that she didn't stop to think that Ai might not think of her the same way. It spawned a terrible, gnawing feeling in her stomach, familiar anxiety creeping it's way up her arms and legs.   
Her brain leapt out of this terrifying spiral when both Kasumi and Shizuku took her by the hand, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Trust us, Rina. Ai really likes you as well.” Kasumi told her, crossing her arms. “Kasumin is thoroughly experienced in the art of love, and it's plain as day that she's head over heels when it comes to you.”  
  
“She's not wrong.” Shizuku added. “Well, not mostly anyway.” Kasumi didn't even glare at her that time. “It'd be nice if we thought of a good game plan for, you, though.” Shizuku sighed, taking another sip from her drink.

“If it's okay...” Kasumi said quietly, drumming her fingers on the table. “I have an idea.” Shizuku sighed, knowing something insane was coming.

“Go ahead.” Rina said instantly, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Well, _Kasumin_ think it'd be best if you and Ai were together right now. “ Kasumin said, planting a hand firmly on the table.” Imagine this, Rina. You and Ai, walking you to your home, sharing an umbrella in the comfy, pouring rain. You can feel your heart beating _so_ hard, she's so close next to you, and all you can think of is how happy she makes you, how happy _you_ want to make _her_. So you get to your house, still so close, and you just say 'Ai, I'm actually really, really in love with you.” Kasumi's straight face, amazingly held almost the whole time during her instruction, broke into a silly smile. “And then you kiss, and then you're dating, and then you're happy forever.” Rina stared blankly at Kasumi for a solid thirty seconds, likely simulating this scenario in her brain, and Shizuku wondered if she was going to start seeing smoke emerge from her ears, and felt she should interject to at least distract her. Additionally, Shizuku hoped neither of them saw the blush creeping over her own features – she'd been picturing the hypothetical situation as Kasumi had described it – expect with the two of them instead of Ai and Rina. Coughing to herself, Shizuku returned to the present.

“Well, if _I'd_ have to make some alternations to this... rather beautiful scenario.” Kasumi crossed her arms in joy at her small victory. “I'd say not just let it all out when you get your house – talk to her the whole walk back, saying how she makes you feel, slowly build up towards the big question at the end.”

“W-Well, we walk home to my place pretty often, so I think doing it then is the good idea, but I think all that is a little... scary?” She tilted her head, probably one again simulating the potential situation.  
  
“Ah, but imagine it was like that.” Kasumi murmured, putting a hand on her cheek. “It's be just so...” She made a little squeal, drawing the attention of several other patrons. Shizuku, sighed, shaking her head.

“Of course, Kasumi, all this is hypothetical – it's not like Ai's just gonna walk through the door, needing to share an umbrella with Rina. So we'd be better to -”

“Hey, hey, Rinari!”

Rina jumped almost a solid metre in the air when Ai's voice called out from the door of the coffee shop. The three young women spun around on their chairs, finding a soaked Ai stepping into the store. The owner sighed as the blond girl dripped water all over the floor, but didn't say anything.. Kasumi and Shizuku exchanged glances, withholding all kind of reactions, but whispering furiously to each other.

“What the _hell_.” Shizuku gasped, eyes wide at her partner. “What are the odds!?”

“I willed it!” Kasumi declared, trying not to beat her hands on the table. “This was me!”

“W-W-What are you d-doing here, A-Ai?” Rina stuttered out, somehow not being distracted by Shizuku and Kasumi's discussion behind a confused page of Rina-Chan Board. “Weren't you helping out the basketball team?”

“Yeah, I totally was!” She laughed, shaking a bit of water out of her brilliant hair. “I was just heading home, but then one of my buddies realised she'd forgotten her umbrella, and so I went and lent it to her, and then realised _after_ she left that I didn't have one then!” She said all of this very fast, and descended into a giggling fit when she was done, as if it getting caught in the heavy rain was the funniest thing that had ever happened.   
  
“That... sounds like you, Ai.” Rina told her, making Ai giggle like a child again.

“So, uh, I hoped you wouldn't mind if I hitched a rise under your umbrella, Rinari?” She asked, still laughing a bit. “I mean, I could've braved the rain on my own, but walking with you sounded way more fun!” Rina shuffled a bit on her seat, tilting her head.

“Seems like you've already braved the rain a bit, Ai.” Ai just nodded, grinning all the while as she continued to drip the water everywhere. “But I'd be happy to do that.”  
  
As this all happened, Kasumi and Shizuku exchanged glances; like they'd said, the way Ai looked and spoke to Rina was unlike it when she spoke to anyone else. She was so much more animated and excited and, well, _Ai_ , when talking to Rina. She was head over heels for Rina, and neither of the other two first-years could think of any other reason. She was always animated, talking to her any of her friends, but not like this. Not remotely like this – when Rina was involved, Ai's eyes went nowhere else.

“O-Okay, then, I'll come now.” Rina said quietly, gathering her bag and getting to her feet, digging out her bright umbrella. Ai looked a little surprised at how eager she was to go right away, scratching her drenched hair.

“We don't have to go right away, y'know!” She told her shorter friend. “Finish chatting to Shizu and KasuKasu first!” Shizuku covered her mouth, holding a giggle at Kasumi's expense, who simply stewed out of respect for Rina's efforts.

“Oh, don't worry ah-about us.” Shizuku forced out, still smirking. “We're heading off soon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kasumi added, waving them off. “Nothing interesting to us. You guys go off and be cute and all that.” Ai blinked a few times, looking between Rina and their friends, looking as if she was trying to work out what she was missing, but just shrugged as Rina finished her preparations. “See you guys tomorrow, then!” Ai grinned, waving goodbye to Shizuku and Kasumi, who replied in kind.

“See you guys tomorrow.” Out of view of Ai's gaze, Rina pulled up a very determined page of Rina-Chan Board, both her dear friends giving her thumbs up.

“Tell us _everything_ tomorrow!” Kasumi called out fervently. Ai glanced back, raising her eyebrows.

“Tell you what?” She asked as Rina caught up to her.

“Oh, nothing important. Just a game.” Ai shrugged and bought the excuse, peering out at the rain as Rina fumbled with her umbrella.

“Do you wanna take me to the station first, and then walk home, or do you want me to talk you home and I'll borrow your umbrella back to the station?” Ai grinned at her best friend, who looked at her feet from nerves.”I know I'd be swiping your umbrella if I did that, but at least we get to hang a bit longer!” Shizuku and Kasumi did their best to not listen in, but both were practically vibrating from excitement.

“...Let's do the second option. I want to walk with you for a while. U-Um, Ai?” Rina squeaked as she opened the door the store, the roaring rain filling the otherwise quiet room. “Can I talk to you about something... kinda hard to talk about?” Ai glanced down at her first, looking concerned, but then playfully put an arm around her as they stepped out into the rain, umbrella over their head. They were very close to each other, to ensure neither of them got wet, and Rina was almost steaming from what she was feeling.

“'Sounds good to me!” Ai grinned, as they stepped out, the door slowly swinging closed as he voice grew softer. “And 'course you can talk to me about anything, Rinari. I like to think we're close enough that you can trust me to listen to anything you have to say.” And then the door swung closed, and they were gone, letting both Shizuku and Kasumi finally let out their pent out reactions.

“They're so _cute!”_ Kasumi gasped, putting her head in her hands, groaning from the sight she just witnessed. _“Why can't I be like that!?”_ She said quieter, mock despair ringing out.

“Oh, they're _so_ in love.” Shizuku added, putting a hand on her own cheek. “It's just like an old classic film, star-crossed lovers and all that.”

“I wish we could tail them, see how it all goes.” Kasumi giggled, Shizuku lightly slapping her on the shoulder for the comment.

“That's incredibly rude, Kasumi, and besides, what if Ai goes into her house? Are we just going to hide in the bushes, in the rain, until they do?”

“...Maybe?” Kasumi asked, hopefully, Shizuku just shaking her head in annoyance, even as she wrapped a hand around Kasumi's arm.

* * *

  
“You think things will go okay for them?” Shizuku asked, shouldering her bag and pushing in her chair. They'd spent another half an hour at the store, waiting for the rain to let up, but it showed no signs of doing so, and they decided to just deal with it. “I mean, like we said, you can just look at them, but-”

“They'll get it out, eventually. Half the time they walk home, Rina invites Ai in to have dinner, so one way or another she'll get the words out. And once she does...” Her face grew grumpier, even as she said goodbye to the owner. “Everyone will be showering them with attention since they'll be the knew 'hot couple'. They never did that when _we_ got together.” Shizuku just laughed as they stepped out of the store, opening the umbrella to shield the two of the,

“I mean, the others back then were lovely when we told them, but there's just a lot more of us now.” Shizuku looked up at the sky – it was raining, then, when Kasumi had confessed to her at the start of the year.

“Still...” Kasumi grumbled.

“We were cute, too, when we didn't know how to tell each other.” Shizuku sighed, looking up at the sky. It really was coming down, though she wondered if the rain was perhaps _too_ heavy for romantic confessions.

“I've only levelled up in cuteness since then.” Kasumi huffed, getting a little closer under the umbrella, wrapping an arm around Shizuku's. “And I remember what you were like – trying to act cool in front of me, putting on your performance voice, wearing nice clothes, all that silly stuff.” She giggled a bit, Shizuku quickly following suite.

“Well, I remember what _you_ were like when you were trying to impress me.” Shizuku said quietly, barely audible over the Remember when you came to the club room when I was the only one there, you turned on the music and started singing to -” Kasumi, in response, went bright red in the face, yelling loudly to stop her. “What, embarrassed about how you confessed to me, Kasumi?”

“T-T-That's not fair!” Kasumi squeaked, shaking Shizuku's arms. “That's not fair, Shizuko, you can't pull that out!” Shizuku was just giggling, regaling in the memory of their first day together. “It's not fair I had to be the one to put myself out there...” Kasumi was just pouting now, which delighted Shizuku further.

“It's a very precious memory, Kasumi. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life.” Kasumi stopped fussing, her face returning to it's normal colours sans her cheeks staying very, very pink. “You're very silly, but you were _that_ silly just for me, and that makes me very happy.” They walked for a long time in silence towards the station, the sound of the pounding rain making for a very relaxing walk. After a while, Kasumi glanced over at Shizuku, genuinely smiling despite her currently meek outlook.

“You suck.” Kasumi mumbled, before leaning up to kiss her gently as they walked. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Shizuku answered, holding her close around her middle beneath the umbrella, for as long as possible before they once again had to part for the day. “Thank you for being my silly little bit of perfection."

"A-Ah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting several comments asking about a continuation, and after getting a pretty decent idea for a second chapter... well, here it is!

The next day, Kasumi and Shizuku both arrived at school as early as they could. Rina also frequently got to school rather early – when she hadn't been up half the night gaming – and so her friends wanted to grill her for all the details of what occurred between herself and Ai. After meeting up at the station, all hyped up with excitement for their friends, the two young women made their way to the school's gate, where they waited for Rina. And waited. And waited. And waited. Class ticked closer and closer to beginning, and still, there was no sign of Rina. All the other girls from the club came through, sans Ai, but she was usually late, anyway. Yuu stopped to chat with them a few minutes, asking what Shizuku and Kasumi were actually doing, but they just shrugged her off, promising she'd know soon enough.

“This is concerning.” Shizuku murmured, looking down the road. “I thought she'd be here first thing in the morning, letting us know what happened.” Kasumi just shrugged.

“She probably just slept in again. She gets up on her own, so maybe she just overslept from being too excited from last night. That's gotta be it.” Shizuku threw a side-eyed glance at Kasumi, and she could see the anxiety welling up in her partner's eyes. It was all right, Shizuku assured herself. She was just late, and absolutely not heartbroken or anything. Everything went fine.

They'd told her that, hadn't they?

They had to bolt into class at the very last moment, still not seeing hide nor hair of Rina, a little bit of worry blooming in their minds about what had happened with their dear friend. It was rare that she was late, but even when she was, he always messaged ahead to someone to let them know.

With Rina being in the information course, Shizuku and Kasumi didn't see their friend all morning. When the first break of the day rolled around, they still couldn't find her, even as they roamed all their usual haunts around the school. They finally caught a glimpse of her afterwards, though; only quickly, running down the hallways moments before third period started – she simply gave her friends a wave and kept going, leaving Kasumi and Shizuku no time to interrogate her about what happened with Ai. She didn't, visually at least, seem out of sorts, but sometimes it was hard to tell with her. A similar situation followed at lunch – again, they couldn't find her at all.

They didn't try to look for her after school – obviously, Rina didn't want to be found, and odds are she'd just gone straight home – they both sent her a message, asking if she was okay, but she didn't even read them. It was worrying, to say the least. They both knew, even as they didn't voice it, that if things hadn't gone well for Rina's confession, it would've destroyed her, much like the days just before her first performance. Thinking of her like that...

With nowhere else to really go, Shizuku and Kasumi made their way to the club room. Most of the second-year girls were out for the day, off planning something or other for a future concert or performance. Emma and Karin were off on some school thing, and Kanata was inevitably asleep somewhere around the school, or heading to her part-time job.

Which just left Shizuku and Kasumi, since Rina and Ai were nowhere to be found.

“You think she's okay?” Shizuku asked Kasumi as they made their way to the club room. “If things went well, you'd think she'd tell us, but-”  
  
“How would I know?” Kasumi groaned, scratching the back of her head out of stress. Shizuku didn't kick back with a retort. She really was too worried.

At some point _someone_ , probably Emma or Setsuna or whatever, had brought in a little shelf, about half the size of one of the first-years. It hadn't been used all month, leading to a lot of discussion about who had to get rid of it – everyone was either to busy or too lazy to actually go through with it. Walking behind it, Shizuku knelt down to a box that was filled to the brim with clothes. Kasumi, not really paying attention, followed her, sitting down lazily.

“What are we even doing here, Shizuko?” Kasumi pouted, leaning against the little shelf, digging her phone out of her bag. “We're both not in the mood to practice or anything, and no one else is here to practice, so why don't we go home if we can't even track down Rina?'

“Emma said she'd gotten a bunch of outfits delivered here a few days ago, I wanted to see if anything worked with us.” Shizuku mused, digging through the rather hefty pile of clothes, which covered a rather impressive range of outfit deigns.

“Ehh...” Kasumi mumbled, not really engaged, flicking through her phone. Shizuku could tell, like her, that she was a little concerned about Rina – it wouldn't be out of character for her to avoid everyone if things didn't work out yesterday, but there was no point making yourself sick with worry. At least, that's how Shizuku viewed it. Digging a bit further into the pile, Shizuku withdrew something particularly eye-catching, looking between it and her partner.

“Kasumi? You sure you're not interested?” She said quietly, holding it out as she stood up. Kasumi shrugged, still looking down at her phone, leaning against the little shelf.

“Mmmm, I'm sorry Shizuko, I'm just not...” She briefly looked up from her phone, eyes falling upon the dress Shizuku was holding out. It was a short, dark purple dress covered in yellow ribbons and whatnot, with all manner of cute frills and such that Kasumi, as Shizuku knew very, very ( _very)_ well, adored. Silently, Kasumi crawled over and took the dress from her hands, holding it out a bit.  
“It's... perfect!” She squeaked, Shizuku wondering if her eyes were going to flat out turn into hearts. “It's so cute, it'll make Kasumin's fans go crazy!” Shizuku couldn't help but beam – whilst sometimes her love's obsession with all things cute could be a little... draining, to put it lightly, her reactions on finding that one little thing, especially _cute outfits_ that just brought out such a pure reaction of adoration were nothing less of an arrow through Shizuku's heart. And besides, anything that took their mind of their shared worry was nice right now.

“Could, um, I be the first...?” Shizuku mumbled, settling down back on the ground again, leaning lightly against the shelf. “Be Kasumin's first fan to see her in such a perfect outfit?” God, it was embarrassing to put it that way, and Shizuku could feel her cheeks growing warm, but that was nothing compared to the giddy blush creeping over Kasumi's features.

“W-Well, I can't _ever_ turn down a request from Kasumin's darling fans, so I guess I'll-” Kasumi was cut off as the sound of the club room's doors opening rang through the room, two pairs of footsteps echoing through the room. Kasumi stuck her head up over the shelf for a second, then bobbed back down.

“It's... Rina and Ai!” Kasumi said as quietly as she could, crouching back behind the little shelf. Shizuku, in sheer excitement, went to stand up, but her partner quickly pulled her back down, making her glare.

“What are you doing?” Shizuku hissed.

“Let's just, I dunno, listen in for a sec!” Kasumi murmured quietly, still holding her hand. “Don't you want to know the gossip, or why Rina seems to be avoiding us?” Shizuku fixed her with a long, hard look, obviously fighting an internal war for respect for her friend and the girl she adored, and her _need_ to know the gossip of what was going on. The battle lasted mere moments, and then Shizuku hunched down properly next to her partner, grumbling quiet.

“We're jerks.” Shizuku mumbled, Kasumi nodding with acceptance as they listened in.

“I thought one of the others would be here.” Ai mused, pacing a little bit.

“I'm not sure where Kasumi and Shizuku are.” Rina murmured. “Everyone else are off on some planning thing with Yuu, so I guess it's just us today.” They heard Ai snicker a bit.

“Well, I love hanging out with them, but today, I'm perfectly happy to have the place to ourselves.”

“Mm.” Rina mumbled, putting down her bag. “Though it's not like we haven't had time to ourselves today.” She added dryly, Ai giggling a bit again.

“Mm, that's true.” They had a bit of small talk for a little while, leading the hidden first-years to wonder if nothing crazy was actually happening. There didn't seem to be anything weird between them, but it didn't seem like the back-and-forth of two girls who had been pining for one another having just confessed.

“Are we just gonna be hiding for nothing?” Kasumi sighed almost silently.

“You're the one who suggested this!” Shizuku glared.

“Could you show me the lyrics you've gotten down?” Ai suddenly asked, the sound of likely Rina scraping her foot against the floor ringing out.

“...I'm still not amazing at it. Is it okay if it's not totally ready yet, if you hear it?” Rina mumbled, insecurities audibly building up.

“I'm not gonna force ya or anything, Rinari!” Ai laughed, taking a few steps forward. There was another noise, that Shizuku probably guessed was the sound of Ai ruffling Rina's hair as she was so fond of doing. “I can give you some encouragement, if you want, though!” She added. “What would you want, though?” There was another short pause, before Rina's nervous voice quietly rang out.

“...Can I have another kiss?” She asked, shuffling again on the spot. Ai giggled a bit again. Time froze for a second, Shizuku and Kasumi turning slowly to stare at each other in surprise and delight, unconsciously clutching one another hand.

 _She'd done it._ With or without the hyper fantastical scenario Kasumi willed into existence, Rina had gotten her words through to Ai, and it seemed, as Shizuku and Kasumi _knew_ , Ai felt the same way. Shizuku quietly pounded her other fist on her knee quietly, completely over the moon for her friend's happiness. Kasumi, on the other hand, was more patting herself on the back, then anything else.

“ _I did it, it was all me!”_ She cheered in her own head. _“Rina, I'm so glad my perfect, absolutely cute scenario got you a girlfriend!”_ Both young women calmed down enough to keep listening in on the situation, despite the abundance of joy radiating from the two first-years so potent it was almost visible. And just... relief that their dear friend really was okay.

“Of course, you don't have to ask. But I'll do that if you sing for me, if that'll help, kay?” She was probably smiling radiantly, as she _always_ did, Kasumi was thinking half-bitterly. “I just want to help you practice a bit, so if you need some encouragement, I'm happy to provide – especially if I get something out of it, too.”

“O-Okay.” Rina replied. “...In that case, can I have another kiss first, for luck?” Kasumi had to hold a squeal of delight at how beautifully cute the situation was. Ai giggled a bit, but didn't say anything, a few moments of silence broken only again by Rina's voice. “...Okay, I think I've powered up, Ai.” She made a noise that sounded like she jumped up in the air, judging by the sound of feet on the floor. After probably rifling through her bag, she spoke again. “Ai, could you put this in the player, then?”

“Got it!” Ai said with a huge amount of enthusiasm, walking towards the CD player – currently housed on top of the little shelf Kasumi and Shizuku were hiding behind. Placing a disc in the rather expensive player, she hit some buttons to set everything up. Anyone looking closely enough would've easily seen the two first-years leering behind it, but thankfully Ai seemed far too enamoured with Rina and the prospect of her singing to remotely notice. Kasumi jumped as the music, rather louder then expected, turned on –funky, upbeat electronic-esque music that was perfectly in line with Rina's discography so far.

“I gotta see how she handles it.” Kasumi murmured, sticking her head up, Shizuku gasping quietly. “It's fine, it's fine, Kasumin is known for her stealthy nature.”  
  
“Is she?” Shizuku grumbled, following suite as the music intro continued. Rina and Ai were both facing somewhat away from them, and both their gazes were so fixed on one another that they wouldn't have seen the first-years in a million years. From what Shizuku could see, Ai had the biggest smile she'd ever seen, clapping quietly along with the beat to Rina's new song, whilst Rina, despite not really having much of a different expression on her face, was just... radiating an attitude that was unlike anything else. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and... a lot else as she gazed at Ai as she prepared to sing, her legs bouncing a bit as she got into the zone. _“She really did do it.”_

And then Rina opened her mouth, and began to sing.

_**C-c-c-conveying my feelings is really hard!** _ _**  
** _ _**  
But I'll do my very very very best to reach you** _ _**  
** _ _**  
I-i-i-i-it doesn't really show on my face** _ _**  
** _ _**  
But joy and anger, grief and pleasure, all those emotions** _ _**  
** _ _**  
Make my heart race recklessly ba-dump ba-dump, pipo papo.** _

The way Rina had described her new song made it sound as if it wasn't ready, or she hadn't practised it enough, but that was clearly just nerves or whatever else driving that. After every verse, Shizuku expected her to trail off, or the music to die away. But verse after verse, chorus after chorus, Rina kept going, singing her heart out – notably _without_ her electronic Rina-Chan Board. Her dance moves, far more energetic and hyper then in practice, usually reserved for practice – but here, she was bearing all her energy, all her passion for being an idol, all just for Ai.  
Ai was silent and almost unmoving almost the entire time, watching Rina with stars practically dancing in her eyes, her cheeks flush with a virulent mix of emotion.  
Shizuku and Kasumi glanced at each other, amazed at Rina's impromptu performance; she had mentioned anything about working on a new song – maybe she'd just been talking to Ai or Yuu about it.

Finally, Rina's singing died away, the music coming to an abrupt, yet natural stop, and silence reigned in the club room.

“K-Kasumin needs to train harder.” Kasumi mumbled, resting her chin on the shelf, Shizuku doing everything in her power to not just laugh right there.

“Rinari....!” Ai squealed, running across the room.. “That was _amazing!”_ Rina made a squeak like noise as she was physically picked up, automatically slipping her arms around Ai's shoulders. “Why didn't you tell me it was ready!?”

“Really? I worked so hard, and I was sure it was a little... too indulgent about myself.” She mumbled, obviously pleased about Ai's reception. Shizuku and Kasumi decided to fight fate and not descend behind the shelf again, watching the romantic scene play out. “I... haven't actually sung it all at once before, so I didn't really know if it _was_ ready.”

“Rinari, it's goddang _beautiful._ ” Ai told her, hugging her tightly. “It's so you, but it's all the amazing parts of you I wish everyone else could see. I just...” She squealed again, squeezing her partner a little too tightly, making Rina squeak again. “You sung to me without your Rina-Chan Board, and you're just so _cute!_ ” She giggled to herself more, until Rina wiggled a bit in her grasp.

“Ai, can I have my prize?” Rina mumbled, Ai giggling again.

“Man, you've got a lot more game then I expected.” She laughed, resting her forehead against Rina's. “But I did promise...” Ai released Rina from her grip ever so slightly, their faces turning towards one another. Shizuku and Kasumi literally leaned over the shelf, eyes glued to the scene that was practically from a shoujo manga. And then the new, happy couple, just kissed, right there and then for a long moment, and Shizuku couldn't hold in a yelp. Kasumi literally cringed as she did so.

“Wha!?” Ai gasped, caught off guard by the first-years sudden appearance. Rina made a (rather hilarious) squeaking noise as threw her hands over her face as a built-in reaction.

“You g-guys!?” Rina gasped, a rare blush creeping over her cheeks in surprise and embarrassment as she inched her hands away from her face. “Were you a-always there!?” Shizuku and Kasumi froze on the spot. Ai immediately lost it, doubling over in laughter.

“I can explain.” Kasumi immediately said.

“Can... Can we?” Shizuku replied, unable to look away from Ai and Rina.

“I... don't know.” Kasumi admitted.

“Just... Just maybe tell us why you're there.” Ai said, once she regained her composure. And they did – Kasumi and Shizuku explained them spending the day trying to find Rina, and learn if her attempt to confess to Ai had worked, eventually leading them to hang out in the club room with little else to do. Rina and Ai let them explain, but once they were done, Rina made a loud, slightly frustrated sigh.

“If I'd known you were back there, I wouldn't have said all that... stuff, and performed or anything.” Rina said quietly, unable to hold her gaze.

“But you were so cute!” Kasumi told her. “That was one of the cutest things I've _ever seen!”_

“I just...” Rina mumbled, looking at her clasped hands. “I performed my new song for Ai, without my mask, a-ah, as something special. It's not something I-I'm ready to do for everyone, so p-please don't spy on me like that in the future.” Kasumi and Shizuku looked at each other, realising they really had crossed a boundary here.

“W-We're really sorry, Rina.” Shizuku murmured, bowing her head a bit. Tapping Kasumi on the back, her partner followed suite.

“Y-Yeah, sorry Rina, we were just really excited to know how things went, and I guess we didn't think much of the privacy you wanted.”

“It's okay, really, I just... I just need to know what my boundaries are, at the moment.” She straightened up, reaching out to grip Ai's hand tightly. “I'm not really mad, since it's you two, but it's more important for you guys to know how I feel.”

“They woulda' been the next people to see it, right?” Ai said, ruffling Rina's hair again. “I'm just flattered I gotta see it first.” Rina just nodded.

“I would've shown you guys really soon. It was just a kind of important step to show Ai for the first time, since we're... well...”

“Dating?” Shizuku suggested, and then _both_ Rina and the unshakeable Ai got all meek and embarrassed – to the point Kasumi literally cried out.

“You guys are too cute.” Kasumi grumbled, crossing her arms in mock disgust. “It's not fair, it's not fair!” She added, stomping her foot. “We were never this cute, Shizuko!” Shizuku just laughed her off, fossicking her attention to her dear friend. “Don't ignore Kasumin, Shizuko!”

“I'm just so happy for you, Rina!” Shizuku beamed, doing her best to not do a little dance on the spot. “After everything we worked through tomorrow, I was just certain things would work out!” Rina just looked down at her shoes again, awkwardly, very obviously happy. Ai rubbed her back, supportingly. “Did it go well, then?” Rina nodded, awkwardly

“Mhm. I think it was the faith you guys had in me that got me through... and Kasumi's advice.” Ai sighed a little bit. “We both got a little overwhelmed by everything, so Ai ended up being roped into dinner by my mom, and that helped us chill out until this morning to deal with everything.”

“So it was KasuKasu who gave you that game plan, huh?” Ai said thoughtfully. “Makes sense.”  
“What does that mean!?” Kasumi demanded, despite looking very happy that Rina followed her advice.

“But where were you all day, Rina? We were so excited to know what happened, and we just couldn't find you/” Shizuku asked her, Rina's head dropping right to the floor, and Ai immediately broke into a giggling fit. “Ai, what happened?” Rina's new partner just elbowed her, pushing her forward a bit.

“Go on, Rinari, I'm sure they'll think it's cute as heck.” Ai giggled, Rina shuffling a bit on the spot from embarrassment. Kasumi and Shizuku lead a bit, dying to find out.

“W-Well, in the morning, I was late because I met Ai at the station, and we took the long way here to school so we could, um, talk a bit about being together. Ai was a little frazzled after I confessed to her yesterday, so that was nice to talk a bit in private.” Ai laughed again, rubbing the back of head.

“Yeah, I didn't really know how to approach Rinari with how I felt, but then she did this big show of declaring her feelings under the rain in front of her house, and it was just super cool and romantic and...ah!” Unable to put it into words, Ai just wrapped her arms around Rina's shoulders, holding her close. Rina just hummed to herself a bit, very content. “But she was just _so_ cute last night!” Ai sighed, shaking her head.

“I _knew_ my plan would work!” Kasumi grinned, punching the air. “Kasumin's love experience wins again!” Shizuku just patted her on the head and kept the conversation going despite her partner's exuberance.

“But, Rina, where were you hiding all day? We barely saw you at first break, and not at all at lunch. We were more then a little worried, to be honest.” Rina rested her chin on Ai's hands, looking more then a little sad.

“I'm sorry to worry you guys, I really did. I really wanted to tell you about what happened, but I just was a little... selfish again.” She mumbled.

“I'm certainly not complaining about your selfishness.” Ai teased, making Kasumi and Shizuku exchanged confused looks.

“Rina... what were you doing?” Kasumi asked her, Rina's eyes darting back to the floor. Her next words were very, very shaky.

“I-I, um, spent my breaks, well... I was just very excited about being with Ai, and, ah, we spent the breaks from class... kissing a bunch.” A few seconds of silenced passed, and it appeared clear Rina wanted to totally phase out of existence.

“A _lot_ of kissing, I'd like to add.” Ai teased, grinning like she'd won the lottery. “And, honestly, she's pretty good at-”

“Ai!” Rina grumbled, staring her down. “I'd hit you with Rina-Chan Board if I had it with me.” Everyone fell into raucous laughter at that, even Rina after a time.

“Are you _really_ the Rina who was all meek and skittish about asking Ai out yesterday afternoon?” Kasumi snickered, actually startling her friend a bit.

“K-Kasumi...” Rina sighed, shaking her head. “You w-weren't...”

“Really?” Ai laughed, leaning in a bit as well, ruffling her partner's hair. “Now that's a cute 'lil mental image.” Rina looked between Ai and Kasumi, before turning to Shizuku for support. “Especially since you're the one with all the game.”  
  
“Ai, that's not fair!” Rina groaned, obviously enjoying herself. “I was just-”

“Rina, the one gaining all the ground in the relationship? And only yesterday she was sighing and asking 'how do you ask someone out?” That seemed to be the straw for Rina – though, not in the way they expected. She reached out with her little arms and pulled Shizuku, Kasumi, and Ai close to her, Ai wrapped an arm around her as well at the same time.

“I love you two.” Rina murmured, sniffing a little bit as she held her friends close. “Even if you aren't the best squad-mates to help get me a girlfriend, you're the best friends I could ask for. It sounds... stupid, but thank you for giving me the courage to try.” Kasumi and Shizuku both giggled at her little barb as they all separated, sans Ai, who still held her new partner protectively. “Seriously, you joke about me being scared to ask Ai, but how did you two build the courage up?” Kasumi and Shizuku both opened their mouths to interject, before turning to look at each other in disbelief.

“She makes a good point.” Shizuku sighed, beaming at Kasumi.

“I-I refuse to concede that idea.” Kasumi huffed, crossing her arms.

“You of all people _should_ concede that idea!”

  
Rina sighed as Shizuku and Kasumi began to go back and forth, running in circles with their arguments. They were going to be at it for a while, weren't they. Ai tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention.

“Hey, you said you love those two, but what about _moi_?” Ai murmured as Kasumi and Shizuku bickered on and on. “What word would you use, since you didn't really get a chance to yesterday?” Once again, as rare as it was, a pink blush creeped over Rina's features, even as she still watched Shizuku and Kasumi.

“Um, isn't it pretty obvious?” She muttered shyly. Rubbing her arm vigorously, Ai rested her head against Rina's, as radiant as the sun.

“Of course it is, but I'd still love to hear it.” Rina looked at her shoes, then back at her still-arguing friends. At least she didn't have an audience.

“I love you, so much, Ai.” She said as loudly as she dared – which is to say, still rather quiet. Ai, however, had no intention of being quiet.

“And _Ai_ love you, Rinari!” She half squealed, holding her close and planting a little kiss on her lips. Rina looked as if every hair on head stuck out in surprise, shuddering just a bit from the moment, holding Ai's hand still tightly.

“You guys are just _disgustingly_ cute.” Kasumi said, yet again.

“It is rather frustrating. We're that cute, right?” Shizuku replied, their attention and mock-scorn now directed at Rina.

“I guess you are...?” Rina said slowly. Glancing at the desk she'd left her bag, she slowly made her way over to it, dug through and pulled out her notebook Rina-Chan Board. Rifling through a few pages, she came back to her friends, pulling the book over her face, revealing a cheeky, grinning depiction of her face. “Rina-Chan Board says, however: We're cuter!” Kasumi stamped her foot and Shizuku put on a mock-shocked face, Ai once again striding over to her new girlfriend to wrap an arm around her, grinning.

“You heard the lady!” Ai grinned. “Such expressive declerations are absolutely why I was so _drawn_ to her in the first place!”

Everyone else groaned at that comment.

The silly arguments and back and forth went on and on for some time, to the point other students were wondering what was so goddamn funny going on in the school idol club. Shizuku and Kasumi were just glad that their dear, dear friend had found the love she'd been chasing for so long – that the worries about Rina were all unfounded, and everything was perfect. In the days and weeks that followed, it seemed Rina built up a new confidence – nothing game changing, but having Ai in that special corner was enough to help her express herself just that little bit better, presenting her music and performance to first the other members of the club, and eventually as a full performance.

But Rina knew, at the end of the day, that if she didn't have friends like these, like Shizuku and Kasumi, she'd never have taken this step, and never believed in herself like that. And as much as she loved Ai, with all her heart, a very special part of her heart was for no one but them – her dear, special friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any and all kudos and comments. Feel free to leave some feedback if you want, too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any and all kudos and comments!


End file.
